Día de muertos
by Sweat Blueberry
Summary: Día en los que los del mas allá nos vienen a visitar


Boomer se acercó a aquella lapida y dejo un ramo de flores de cempasúchil y observo la tumba de dos pelirrojos. Su amor de infancia y su hermano… recordó la historia del día en que el que partieron de este mundo.

FLASHBACK

13 de octubre del 2012

-Hola amigo- saludo el hermano mayor a su hermano menor. –Hola amigo, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo el rubio. Se escucha el timbre de la casa, Boomer se levanta de su lugar y va y abre la puerta estaba su amiga pelirroja con su hermoso cabello rojo atado en una coleta alta. –Hola Boomercito- saludo aquella chica. Boomer sabía que estaba enamorada de su hermano pelirrojo y que él le correspondía pero que eran tan tímidos para hablar y confesar (Lo que le daría tiempo para ganar el corazón de la chica y tener 2 hijos xD) pero no contaba que en ese día pasaría algo que le daría una vuelta de 180 grados. Al salir por unas Sabritas adobadas y ver a el amor de su vida besarse con su hermano salió corriendo, los pelirrojos al verlo fueron corriendo tras él. No se dieron cuenta de que paso un coche…

Boomer siguió corriendo y después de 2 horas regreso a su casa y vio las cintas de no acercarse y vio a los dos chicos azabaches abrazándose y con sus ojos verdes hinchados de tanto llorar. -¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto sorprendido -¿Dónde están Momo y Brick?- pregunto ya que ellos eran los responsables y los que se encargarían de esto –Momoko y Brick fueron atropellados, no se fijaron en la calle y fueron atropellados-. A Boomer le giraba la cabeza al escuchar eso luego le cayó el veinte. Cuando salió corriendo Momoko y Brick lo vieron y fueron tras él. Por su culpa habían muerto.

14 de octubre del 2012

El funeral fue tétrico. Después de él regresaron a la escuela. En la clase hablaron sobre el día de muertos en México vieron que se ponían altares y se decoraban tumbas con la esperanza en que volvieran a visitarlas. A Boomer se le iluminaron los ojos. Desde ese día el Día de muertos se volvió una celebración que no podía faltar en ningún lugar

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Boomer volvió a ver la tumba veladoras, flores, dulces, calaveritas de azúcar y papel picado. Sintió que algo le tocaba el hombro y el volteo a ver y se asustó. Al ver a un esqueleto (Se parecía al a catrina de la película de el "libro de la vida" pueden buscarla en internet como catrina o La muerte pero su cabello es rojo) que le tomo la mano y empezó a bailar con él. Boomer estaba estático. El solo se apartó y vio como aquel esqueleto lo vio con melancolía y lo tomo de la mano y fue cuando vio que su mano se parecía a algo que era muy familiar. El esqueleto se separó y se fue de ahí.

Luego volteo a ver que estaba Ken con un esqueleto y al verlo Ken corrió a sus brazos y el esqueleto exploto y cayeron un montón de pétalos de la flor de cempasúchil y de aquella lluvia salía el Profesor Utonio con alas de ángel abrazando a Ken. Luego vio a Brick (usaba un traje rojo carmesí y tenía alas de ángel su camisa era blanca y su corbata era rojo sangre) hablando con Butch. Luego volvió a ver al esqueleto que se le había acercado y le toco el hombro y al voltear vio como aquel esqueleto pasaba lo mismo que paso con el del profesor Utonio pero de ella salía Momoko con un vestido rosa mexicano de holanes su cabello traía caireles. Estaba hermosa. Sus alas eran blancas y su corona era de un amarillo claro. Boomer la abrazo y ella le devolvió el abrazo.

-Te extrañe

-Yo más

-Perdón por lo que te hice

-No te preocupes, eres mi amigo

-Te quiero Momo.

-Yo también Boom

-¿Sabes? La escuela no es lo mismo sin ti

-Lo sé pero han seguido adelante lo que es admirable

-Sabes algo…

-¿Qué?

-Yo… Yo… Yo estoy enamorado de ti

-Lo sabía y de hecho cuando estábamos en kínder tú me gustabas pero se que algún dia encontraras el amor verdadero

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro que si ¿Quién no sería seducido por esta hermosura?

Boomer se sonrojo al mil. Se abrazaron y se escucha el reloj son las 12 Momoko se separa de Boomer y se va a lado de Brick. Se toman de la mano y le dice a Boomer –Nos vemos luego- Boomer sonríe y le dice –Hasta que la muerte nos separe- Brick abraza a Momoko y le da un beso en su frente y le dice – ¿Por qué dejar que la muerte nos separe?-. Los dos se vuelven un vapor rojo y rosa del cual salen 2 mariposas (1 roja y 1 rosa) que se van volando hacia la luna. Boomer sonríe y luego escucha una voz atrás de él que le dice –Oye, ¿tu hiciste esta ofrenda?- Boomer se gira y ve a una chica rubia de su edad con ojos azules. –Si ¿Quieres que te cuente para quien la hice?- pregunto con una sonrisa. –Claro, por cierto soy Miyako- dijo la rubia –Soy Boomer- dijo y le tomo la mano a la chica la cual sonrío y se fueron caminando los dos platicando sobre historias y anécdotas de seres queridos bajo la luz de la luna


End file.
